The present invention relates generally to the art of fishing reels. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel packaging arrangement by which a fishing reel may be presented to a consumer for sale.
Several techniques are used by retail facilities to display fishing reels for sale to consumers. For example, reels may be stored in paper boxes, which can be opened to allow access to the reel inside. One advantage of this technique is that the consumer will have the opportunity to operate the reel prior to purchase. Due to shoplifting concerns, however, many retail stores will only locate boxed reels behind a sales counter. As a result, the consumer may not be able to operate the reel except in the presence of a salesperson. In addition, boxed reels are generally not suitable for hanging, or so-called xe2x80x9cpeg board,xe2x80x9d display.
Alternatively, reels may be packaged in a xe2x80x9cblister pack,xe2x80x9d i.e., a sealed package made of transparent and semirigid plastic material. Typically, a blister pack will include a hanging aperture for peg board display. In addition, the transparent nature of the blister pack permits the reel to be visually inspected by a consumer. Because the blister pack is closed, however, the user cannot operate the reel prior to purchase.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the foregoing disadvantages, and others, of prior art constructions and methods. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel packaging arrangement for a fishing reel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel packaging arrangement for a fishing reel that facilitates manual inspection of the reel by a consumer.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a novel packaging arrangement that permits a consumer to operate a fishing reel on a limited basis while the reel remains packaged.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a novel blister pack arrangement for a fishing reel.
Some of these objects are achieved by a fishing reel packaging arrangement comprising a fishing reel and a package. The fishing reel has a rotatable crank extending from a reel body located in a configured reel enclosure of the package. A crank handle is located on the rotatable crank. The rotatable crank extends through a crank opening defined in the package such that the crank handle will be located exterior to the package for rotation by a user. Often, the package may be formed of a semirigid plastic material.
In many cases, the fishing reel may include a thumb button located on the reel body. For example, the fishing reel may be a baitcast reel or a spincast reel. Preferably, the package in these embodiments may further define a posterior opening at the configured reel enclosure so that the user can operate the thumb button.
Often, the fishing reel may include a mounting foot. In such embodiments, the package may define a foot opening at the configured reel enclosure through which the mounting foot is exposed.
The package may comprise a first shell and a second shell of the selected plastic material. In such embodiments, the first and second shells are preferably joined together about respective peripheries thereof. Preferably, the package may define a hang aperture spaced from the configured reel enclosure.
In some cases, the package may have a generally T-shaped configuration formed by a lower portion of lesser width and an upper portion of greater width. In such embodiments, the configured reel enclosure is preferably located in the lower portion of lesser width and the hang aperture is located in the upper portion of greater width. The upper portion may advantageously extend laterally from at least one side of the lower portion by a lateral distance at least equal to a lateral extent of the crank handle.
In other embodiments, the package may have a generally triangular configuration in which the hang aperture is located adjacent an apex thereof.
Other objects of the present invention are achieved by a fishing reel packaging arrangement comprising a fishing reel and a package. The fishing reel has a reel body carrying a crank handle and a thumb button. The package is formed of a first shell and a second shell made of a semirigid plastic material. The first and second shells are joined together about respective peripheries thereof to provide a reel enclosure in which the reel body is located. The crank handle is advantageously located exterior to the package for rotation by a user. Preferably, the package further defines a posterior opening such that the user can operate the thumb button.
Particularly where a spincast reel is packaged, the package may further define a line opening providing access to an end portion of fishing line carried by the reel. For example, the line opening may be defined in the first shell of the package, with the second shell defining a bubble portion opposed to the line opening for receipt of a line tab therein.
Still further objects of the present invention are achieved by a fishing reel packaging arrangement comprising a fishing reel and a package. The fishing reel includes a reel body carrying a crank handle and a thumb button. The package defines a reel enclosure in which the reel body is located. Due to the construction of the package, the crank handle is located exterior to the package for rotation by a user. The package further defines a posterior opening at the reel enclosure such that the user can operate the thumb button. In addition, a hang aperture is spaced from the configured reel enclosure.
Additional objects of the present invention are achieved by a package for a fishing reel of the type including a reel body, a rotatable crank, and a thumb button. The package comprises a semirigid plastic material defining a configured reel enclosure in which the reel body is located. The package further defines a crank opening through which the rotatable crank extends such that the crank handle will be located exterior to the package for rotation by a user. A posterior opening is also defined at the configured reel enclosure so that the user can operate the thumb button.
Still further objects of the present invention are achieved by a fishing reel packaging arrangement comprising a fishing reel and a package. The package has a configured reel enclosure in which the reel body of the fishing reel is located. The package further defines an opening through which an operational component of the reel can be accessed while the reel remains packaged.
Other objects, features and aspects of the present invention are achieved by various combinations and subcombinations of the disclosed elements, which are discussed in greater detail below.